


Just Because

by pyrosgf



Category: Hanson (Band), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't really a continuance in the verse as much as it's just a snippet in the same universe.  I feel like writing and I think I just need this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The guitar felt like it was made for him. He'd forgotten. It had been so long, a long time since Adam, since the last show. It was like riding a bike though, the strings beneath his fingers felt familiar. They made his fingertips burn, the callouses long gone, but the ache in his fingers felt right. The ache in his chest was something else entirely. Maybe because the first song that bled through his body and into the guitar, like a bad habit happened to be Fever. 

A lifetime ago under the too bright lights, his nerves nearly shattered with stage fright, the memory was so vivid. Adam's hand on his neck pulling him in, kissing the life out of him before releasing him. He'd felt like a puppet, his strings cut when Adam danced away and he struggled to remember the notes. 

That was the night he realized he had a huge fucking crush on his boss. Funny how things turned out in the end. He'd met Taylor Adam was nothing but a blip on his radar. Taylor became his everything. Now, with the guitar in his lap, pressed close like it belonged there, he wondered what would've happened if he'd never met Taylor. Would he and Adam have had a thing? Would Adam have ever taken his 'straight' guitar player seriously? His train of thought slipped away when the soft _snick_ of the door closing pulled him back to the present. 

Tay sauntered over to Tommy wearing nothing but a smile, fresh from the shower. No, in that moment he knew this was right. Just because things hadn't gone the way he'd planned, didn't mean it wasn't the way it was meant to be. He was here with the love of his life and if the cheeky look Tay was giving him was any indication, tonight was going to be filled with music, no instruments required.


End file.
